simon_templar_and_blue_yoshifandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Templar and Harkinian Alliance
Galactic Templar and Harkinian Alliance (GTHA) was a evil communist country merged from Templar Republic and Alliance to destroy the Harkinian Dynasty and disbanded in 2102 and rebegan in 2105 and disbanded again in 2202 when Birdo died of throat cancer, but rebegan in 8000 when Yoshi's descendants took over Hyrule(except Gamelon, Koridai, Gamelai and Koridon) caused the Fourth Hylian Civil War to trigger and in 9000, it disbanded once again when Zelda reclaimed Hyrule again. It was an heroic democracy as Blue Yoshi described about it. History In 2040, Simon Templar and his brother befriended Zelda (who was the leader of the Alliance to Restore the Harkinian Dynasty and was revived by Blue Yoshi) and promised that he and the forms wont attack Hyrule, thus merging the two powerful democracies into one called the Galactic Templar and Harkinian Alliance and there goal was to kill Yoshi and Birdo and for siding with the pures in the Form Wars. There goal was success in 2102 and Fari (who was a member of this organization) killed Birdo and Yoshi, thus ending this organization and Zelda became queen of Hyrule for a short time until Birdo returned by someone as a cyborg in 2105 and deposed Zelda, thus it rebegan and launched a series of attacks and forced her to release Duke Onkled in2743 (after Birdo died again), however, the series of attacks continued until Birdo died of throat cancer and this organization disbanded again in 2202 and Zelda became the queen of Hyrule again until 4450. But when Yoshi's descendants began to rule Hyrule (except Gamelon, Koridai, Gamelai and Koridon) caused the Fourth Hylian Civil War to trigger and the Galactic Templar and Harkinian Alliance to rebegan again in 8000 and in 9000, it disbanded once again when Zelda reclaimed Hyrule again. Members Simon Templar Main Article: Simon Templar Simon Templar is the member of the Templar family and founder of the Templar Republic. He was a rather good human and liked to eat dinner and liked Fanta too. However, despite his goodness, he founded the Galactic Templar and Harkinian Alliance. Blue Yoshi Main Article: Blue Yoshi Blue Yoshi is an good dinosaur adopted brother to Simon Templar who is the member of the Templar family and member of the Templar Republic. He was a rather good dinosaur and also liked to eat dinner and also liked Fanta too. However, despite his goodness, he has an love interest on beautiful women. Fari Main Article: Fari Fari las Lamos is the member of the las Lamos family and member of the Forms Army and the former Spaniard guard to King Harkinian who then became a traitor and killed him. He was a rather good Spainiard and liked to eat dinner and liked Fanta too. However, despite his awesomeness, he is famous for shouting out his magical catch praise "Hey!". Zelda Main Article: Zelda Zelda is the member of the Harkinian Family and the Princess of Hyrule and its heiress to the throne. She was a rather good elf and liked to eat dinner and liked Link too. However, despite her romanticies, she also founded the Galactic Templar and Harkinian Alliance. Category:Organization Category:Companies